


The Storm Before The Calm

by MrBalkanophile



Series: When you walk through a storm hold your head up [2]
Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Slash, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Nella lista delle sue rare follie, subito prima di Ricky, c'è Pau.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm Before The Calm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waferkya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya/gifts).



**Disclaimer:** Questa fanfiction non è a scopo di lucro, non vuole offendere o essere lesiva nei confronti delle persone reali descritte, né pretende di dare un ritratto veritiero di eventi o personalità.

 

Nella lista delle sue rare follie, subito prima di Ricky, c'è Pau. In realtà Juan Carlos non fa nessuna fatica ad ammettere che, piuttosto, ha costituito uno dei pochi momenti di lucidità della sua adolescenza; e in ogni caso anche allora sapeva esattamente cosa voleva: finire la scuola il più in fretta possibile (successo, anche se non ne va esattamente fierissimo), fare il meglio possibile della sua carriera di giocatore (fallimento, reso più amaro dalla consapevolezza che se il suo ginocchio non si fosse opposto sarebbe potuto essere come Pau, o meglio di Pau, chissà) e, appunto, Pau.  
  
Prima della NBA, no, prima del Barcellona, era un po' più facile: era più facile accettare di doverlo dividere con il basket, era più facile ricordare il primo bacio - nascosti dietro un muro degli spogliatoi della scuola: per Pau era stato il secondo bacio della sua esistenza, per Juan Carlos addirittura il primo - senza la sensazione di rimpianto per ciò che non tornerà più. Facile come tirare a canestro. Facile come cercare la sua lingua ad ogni bacio e le sue mani che si rincorrono sulla schiena, facile come masturbarsi a vicenda. Facile. Prima.  
  
Un po' meno _prima_ \- che in una lingua più sensata sarebbe un _poi_ , ma a Juan Carlos quel _poi_ suona già di addio a quello che aveva prima, e a lui gli addii non piacciono - è arrivato il crack nel suo ginocchio, così forte da scoccare nella sua testa come un fulmine. Prima di allora, non si erano mai spinti oltre a qualche strusciamento imbarazzante. Prima di allora, Juan Carlos non aveva mai pianto. Prima di allora, non avrebbe mai immaginato che _farlo_ sarebbe stato _così_ , che Pau potesse baciarlo _così_ , che insieme potessero godere _così_.  
  
«Non cambierà mai, tra noi» gli aveva promesso Pau, con tutto l'ardore che poteva infondere in un giuramento del genere, solenne come solo chi ha diciott'anni, o settanta, sa esserlo. Non ha potuto tenervi fede, ma Juan Carlos non gliene ha fatto una colpa: in fondo può ancora vederlo, può baciarlo, può passare uno scampolo d'estate e qualche weekend buco con lui se riescono a far quadrare tempi, luoghi e situazioni. Gli presta anche casa per le sue _occasioni speciali_ , visto che non ne ha bisogno che per pochi mesi all'anno, e quando è capitato (ancor più di rado di quanto Pau abbia mai immaginato) non ha potuto fare a meno di sentirsi vergognoso come un ladro.  
  
C'è un _poi_ anche per i _prima_ che Juan Carlos non vuole lasciarsi sfuggire dalle labbra.  
  
  
  
Nella lista delle sue rare follie, subito dopo Pau, c'è Ricky. E adesso che non può nascondersi dietro un muro degli spogliatoi, Juan Carlos si limita a restare a bordocampo, le braccia conserte e l'espressione quanto più neutra e impassibile gli sia possibile: i ragazzi hanno ancora meno pudore di dieci anni fa, ma non è una buona motivazione per sbattere Ricky contro la prima parete libera e assaggiare le sue labbra screpolate, o ridere dell'accenno di barba che ha deciso di punto in bianco di farsi crescere.  
Juan Carlos sa cosa vuole, e sa anche che, un giorno o l'altro, Ricky gli sguscerà tra le mani come fa adesso con tutte le guardie più grandi di lui. Una parte piccolissima di sé vorrebbe tornare a quei sedici anni, ma una, più intensa e più carente di pudore, vorrebbe che Ricky ne avesse già venticinque.

**FINE**


End file.
